Americano
by Vehlika Clearskyes
Summary: AU- IchiGrimm. SemeUke. Short multichap. Grimmjow's life of crime found it's end when he met Ichigo. When Ichigo disposes of his former boss, Aizen, how will Grimmjow repay him for everything he's done? WARNING- DARK THEMES. DELETED AND REPOSTED. It's 1000 words longer and has more detail.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Chapter five of "_**Humanity of the Former Sexta Espada**_" is on the way, so hold your horses! My life is all up in my business. However, to sate you starving IchiGrimm fans, I've decided to throw a quick AU out onto the web to hold you off until I get time to finish and post chappy 5. This will be multichap 'cuz my family came over and I ain't writing smut while they up in my house . Look out for chap 2 which will be longer and quite dirty. _**'Cause homegirl is NICE.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow wasn't the type to be easily startled. After spending twenty years of his life working for Aizen Sōsuke- a successful English business man by day, the underworld's most dangerous drug lord by night- he'd seen, _done,_ far too much to ever think that he'd ever be taken surprise by anything. But, then again, he'd also though that about getting _free. Out._ Yet, here he was, leading an…_honest_ life. He'd never imagined that he'd ever have such a preposterous thing in a million life times.

He'd been dragged into Aizen's service when his unable-to-love-her-child-more-than-her-addiction mother had traded him for meth. Meth! He was seven! Why had Aizen's right hand, Tosen, even agreed to such an arrangement?

* * *

He'd protested vehemently- biting, scratching, and screaming. Life wasn't white-picket-fence-perfect (Bunch of fairy tale hogwash, that.) with her, but he'd loved her immensely. No matter her faults, his mother was his mother. She'd pushed him into the world and maybe she could've done better if she'd aborted him- he heard that's what his Grandma had wanted, while his Mama was in the midst of a crash and thought he was somebody else- but she'd kept him and given what she could with what they had. He remembered nightmares comforted against her bosom with the gentle wisp of her hair tickling his cheeks, scraped knees miraculously pain free with a brush of her soft cracked lips, store brand candy bars and patched up clothes on his birthdays. Sure, she might disappear some nights and not be back 'til noon the next day, wobbly on her feet, sometimes a little bruised, and short-tempered, but she always, _always_, took him to get ice cream at the dog park on those days. While there was certainly anger, and a healthy dose of betrayal in his heart for the woman, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She loved him, probably still did. She just loved her habits more.

* * *

He was brought up and trained in the ways of the cartel. At first he was just the busboy. He took the money, handed it to the guy in charge, got the product and took it to the buyer. Who would suspect a child? He never made _friend-_friends. He made acquaintances, contacts, _I-know-a-guy-who-know-a-guy_-friends. Disposable assets_._ People where good for things you had use for; a bed, a meal, information, a quick lay. Things would lead to things and eventually nature took its' course- services lost their value. Or the supply exceeded demand, or vice versa. He learned how to dispose of things he didn't need any more.

As he got older, he got hand-to-hand ass whoopin' lessons and eventually, a gun. His hands were good, strong with steady fingers, and rough with calluses. His movements were sharp and purposeful, every needed muscle tense, head calm. It wouldn't do to freak out and lose face among the scum of the earth, would it? He slowly moved his way up the proverbial totem pole until he was made one of Aizen's top ten personal body guards and hit men. Many an underling had sworn to dethrone him from his new rank. He was smarter, tougher, stronger, and crueler. Not one would succeed. He'd grown up back stabbin' and murderin' , and very few people were better at it than him. A particular orange haired male being one of them.

At a glance, he was a tall, lanky, odd looking guy- his hair was fucking _orange_- in a non-threatening sort of way. That had been his first and most critical mistake. This guy had played the part of dark hearted, fuck-the-world, tormented-by-life street rat, so well Grimmjow had never suspected a thing until it was too late. The bastard was intelligent enough to be obedient with just a tad of rebellion, to look weak and pathetic, yet prove reliable.

'_I should've been more cautious.' _He thought to himself as the younger man, _Ichigo, _pinned him down with a knee to his back, arms twisted above his head and held in a single inhumanly strong wrist while his other hand held a .45 Winchester Magnum to the back of Grimmjow's neck. All the while, his SWAT team burst into and proceeded to take down Las Noches Warehouse "6".

In a prison cell, exactly six months from walking his last mile, he learned that Aizen had set him up. Bastard had gotten tired of Grimmjow, wanted fresh blood to do his dirty work, and so, had information "leaked." Furious, betrayed by the man he'd come to think of as a sort-of-father/mentor, he was rather quick to turn on him and fuck up his whole operation. He gave away everything. Rendezvous points, names, numbers, residences and absolutely every last shred of information he had about Aizen. It had been Ichigo who he'd negotiated with, ironically enough, and in exchange for cooperating he was removed from death row to life in prison with a chance, _one chance_, at parole. And six months later, he took it. Had six magically become his lucky number?

A few weeks later, while working at a construction site, he had seen Ichigo walking by and for some unknown reason; he jogged up to and started talking to him. It was the definition of awkward. He'd never been so nervous since childhood but he felt like he _had _to do this- his instincts were, almost, never wrong- and it bothered him immensely. Ichigo shifted on his feet and offered a half-assed apology in his part of Grimmjow's arrest, and smiled in apology for the lack of apology. His own nature resulted in a whirlwind of smart remarks and bad jokes- on his part because Ichigo was _funny_, damn it all. Then, somehow, talking led to getting a cup of coffee, which led to watching a movie, to a casual dinner and a walk in the park- that brought back memories-, going to a night club-because everyone needs to unwind sometimes-, and eventually, sex. Holy-mother-of-a-deity-someone-else-believes-in-because-Grimmjow's-an-atheist, _**the sex. **_ Too fast techno/pop music never sounded better than trying to keep up with the beat of skin on skin, moan over moan, _again again again, _and the sonic boom of his pulse in his ears. Over the course of a year and three months, he'd gotten to know and like- love, even - the _real _Ichigo Kurosaki.

His superiors in the FBI were still suspicious of Grimmjow and his intentions, but every time Ichigo was confronted about 'What the hell are you thinking?' he'd blow his metaphorical top. Once, Grimmjow watched him throw his colleague, Renji, over his shoulder and through a hard wood table, then turn and glare at an innocent little intern, Hina-something, until she wet herself. Grimmjow had the decency to wait until Ichigo pulled him outside the office, hands entwined, to break into hysterical laughter. Needless to say, he had a terrifying temper-was feared by friend and foe alike for it- much to Grimmjow's amusement. What could he say? His feelings were fervently requited.

Now, more than two years since he'd met Ichigo, at the ripe age of twenty nine-goin'-on-thirty, he was a stay-at-home boyfriend who helped look after Ichigo's younger sisters. Yuzu and Karin were ten year old twins whose birth had proved too much for Ichigo's mother. Their father, stricken with grief had died of a broken heart not long after. Ichigo, fifteen then, had lost them to the foster care system. Rather than take it sitting quietly, he charged through high school, graduating at sixteen, earning a bachelor's degree in Criminology at nineteen and getting a job at the FBI by twenty one. It had taken a lot of searching but he found his younger sisters, still in the system because they refused to be separated.

Three years of preparing and background checks around work had finally led to the approval for adoption. The twins had only been with them for a few months but Grimmjow had become quite attached to the little girls; sweet, gentle Yuzu and protective, tomboy Karin. It was obvious that they been abused, the way they instinctively ducked and cowered when they saw a hand rise and refused to eat unless they were told it was alright to do so.

Yuzu tried too hard to please. The first night, he'd walked into the kitchen to find her scrubbing clean plates so hard her dainty hands were bleeding and crinkled, the water was a sick pink but she wouldn't stop no matter how kindly he asked until he raised his voice just a tad and she dropped it into the sink, a loud crack splitting the air. Her back was to him when she fervently begged forgiveness in her soft spoken way- that she'd do better, wasn't being "such a spoiled little fuck up, so please don't hit me"-while she trembled like a leaf before it fell from a tree in autumn. He'd never been so conflicted, confused, _angry, _on behalf of another and supposed that this is how Ichigo must feel sometimes. He didn't know what he was doing really, but he knew why and that she needed it, when he pulled her away from the kitchen counter and hugged her tight. She was as stiff until her shivering morphed into sobs against her will and she spun into him, eyes red and tears pouring down her pretty face, asking why her hands had to hurt so much, holding them up against him because they must've stung too much to bend and clutch his clothes.

Karin shouldn't have known how to touch a man like that. A week after initially coming home, she sidled up to Ichigo on the living sofa one afternoon. That wasn't weird at all. He was her brother and she should feel comfortable around him, right? She was _too_ comfortable. Nonchalantly, she slipped her hand down Ichigo's sweatpants. Everyone stopped what they were doing and…just stopped. Yuzu spent only a few seconds taking in the scene before turning away, eyes distant and sweet smile too wide went on with dusting the blinds. Grimmjow and Ichigo wore equal expressions of shock and horror for several seconds as Karin fumbled with…with _that_ before Ichigo arose like a demon possessed. He roared in rage so great, Grimmjow felt primal fear quake his knees and make the small hairs on the back of his neck rise. The look of fury was so terrible, and the twins surprised and scared, jumped for each other, shaking and crying and fretting because they didn't understand why someone would want to give them a home without wanting something in return. Especially men, because men _always wanted one thing in particular _and "I'll do it better next time." Ichigo, beyond outraged and well aware that he wasn't going to help anybody, turned to Grimmjow for assistance, and he could only offer a glance outside, just as lost as his lover on what to do. Neither wanted to leave but Ichigo would only make the situation worse by staying and Grimmjow, shared in his anger, knew that it was better if he stayed and Ichigo took his time. Grimmjow would suddenly remember that children instinctually calmed when snuggled up because it reminds them on the womb and the safety of their mother, rushed to a room, grabbed a blanket and hurried back to wrap the girls in it, pick them up, deposit them in the couch and somehow, hold it together until Ichigo got back. What proceeded was the longest, most emotionally tumultuous conversation any of them had ever had. There a lot of crying and holding and 'I'm sorry-ing' but despite the heavy clouds hanging over them, Grimmjow's never felt so a part of something in his entire life.

Grimmjow had been a little apprehensive about living with Ichigo and the twins because he'd never really been around children. His insecurities were assuaged, though, and he'd come to enjoy being around them. So much so, that when Yuzu had to be homeschooled because she'd had an emotional breakdown at school, he volunteered to stay with her.

* * *

Stupid boy, Jinta, flipped her skirt up and she lost the delicate hold on her emotions and bad memories and she had viciously attacked the little red-haired shit. When he arrived, he was worried she might be in the ambulance he'd seen out front, only to learn that "_Yuzu Kurosaki bit off two fingers from his right hand, broke his nose and kicked him so hard in private places that he would have to get one _removed_." _It was a bit hard to believe as the strawberry blonde whimpered into his neck in his protective arms but the blood on the concrete outside didn't lie. She was expelled, regardless of explanation. He was pretty good at math and a capable reader, but she did get a tutor. She was very nervous and shy around Mr. Ishida but as long as Grimmjow was nearby she was okay. Jokes about teenage girls 'busting a nut better than any boy' were a little rampant in their house. Karin found them particularly hilarious.

* * *

It was a little after seven in the afternoon on a Tuesday when it happened. The twins had just finished dinner and had dragged him onto the big living room couch to watch television with them when they heard Ichigo's name mentioned on the news. His position in the FBI meant he spent a fair bit of time addressing the public about murder suspects and victims, among other things. The breadwinner of their household had been away on a mission for the last few days and they weren't sure when he'd be back. Hearing his name on the news wasn't what was surprising.

"Earlier today, in Albania, a SWAT team lead by FBI agent Ichigo Kurosaki has successfully killed Aizen Sōsuke. For those of you who don't know who Aizen Sōsuke is, his crimes-…"

For Grimmjow, the world might as well have stopped spinning and crashed into the sun. He was leaning forward in his seat, eyes unbelievingly wide and mouth slightly agape. Aizen had eluded authorities for years. Most of his underlings had been captured with Grimmjow's help but he had escaped each and every time he was backed into a hole. Grimmjow had been under witness protection for the last two years because Aizen would no doubt want him dead twice over. What fortune-dispensing-being was smiling upon Grimmjow to bless him with a lover- a family, a house, a new life, honest-to-goodness purpose- who would kill Aizen? Shocked, a little traumatized really, he remained completely still for almost two minutes. The twins tried shaking him to bring him back to Earth but it was Karin lightly smacking him with the remote upside the head to bring him back to the present. His reaction was to pull them close to his body, practically crushing their smaller forms against him, and scream for joy. He burst into a fit of barking laughter, an unrivaled grin on his face even as tears of happiness trailed their way down his handsome face. Yuzu nor Karin knew exactly why he was so happy, but they knew there were things Ichigo and Grimmjow weren't going to tell them until they were older and figured that this was one of those things. Laughing was good right? Even with the tears yeah? So they started laughing too and the elderly couple who lived next door couldn't help but think how nice the blue-haired young man was despite his rough appearance.

Grimmjow decided that Ichigo more than deserved a reward. So, where to begin?

A/N: Short I know, but this is a quickie for my impatient fangirls/boys. The title was just me picking a random Lady Gaga song because I couldn't think of something original this time around. I actually had this in my head for a while. Sorry if I come across as a bit sour in the Author's Notes- been under stress lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Once Grimmjow had calmed down, he stood from the couch. In three strides he was putting his heavy leather jacket on and had grabbed his keys from the hook in the hall way. He looked to the twins and asked, "You guys wanna go to the carnival?" His eyes gleamed with barely suppressed energy.

"Hai!" Yuzu cried. Karin nodded rapidly, both girls jumping from the couch to get their own coats on.

The carnival had been in town for a week, and was due to leave in two days. They hadn't planned on going, not without Ichigo, but neither of them wanted to turn down Grimmjow when he looked so happy. They could always go to the fall fair with Ichigo to make up for it, right? He probably wouldn't mind anyway.

Grimmjow stuffed his keys into his left pocket and helped Karin get her right arm into the sleeve of her felt-lined windbreaker. It had taken a few weeks before Ichigo or Grimmjow noticed that she couldn't move that arm as well as she should. A trip to the doctor and several x-rays later, they learned that her radius and ulna had been broken and improperly set; probably by abusive fosters who either didn't want to get in trouble or simply didn't care enough. She'd had two surgeries since, but required a few more and she still wouldn't have complete mobility. Karin winced and hissed as he helped her straighten her limb, pulling her into a hug afterwards, telling her it was okay to cry and say that it hurt, encouraging her to let things out rather than hold them in.

He helped Yuzu with the tricky zipper on her own sheepskin coat and together they sang the rhyme she used to tie her shoes. "Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold."

Turning off the television and the lights, Grimmjow led the twins outside. He locked the front door, pulled his keys out and unlocked the SUV's doors with the little remote on the chain. The girls climbed into the back seats, Karin grumbling as she fiddled with her booster, and Yuzu crying out as her belt slipped from her hand and the metal buckle nearly struck her forehead.

Another unfortunate problem of the twins' was that they had been malnourished. They were small for their age, easily mistaken for eight year olds rather than ten. Ichigo had been adamant that they get booster seats; to Karin's annoyance and Yuzu's delight- she liked the, well, boost, as it were- made her feel taller and such. Karin thought it made her look like a baby.

"Until you're 4'9" or put on forty pounds. Whichever comes first." Were Ichigo's exact words.

Grimmjow once again came to their aid, strapping them in with practiced ease, tapping Yuzu's nose with a finger. "Watch it, _mija,_ I don't want ya hurting yerself."

She nodded, getting a serious look on her face which only made her look cuter as she flushed a little in embarrassment. "_Lo estoy intentando, Papi._"**

"_Lo se, __muñequita._" He reassured.

Closing her door, he slipped into the driver's seat and brought the vehicle to life. They sat in the SUV as the engine warmed- in mid-November the oil tended to freeze- and he put a video about dragons on the DVD player at Karin's request.

Unknown to her, Grimmjow and Ichigo planned a family road trip to the Yellow Stone National Park Dragon Reserve for their birthday. By that time- according to their website- there would be baby Ukrainian Ironbellies* available for public viewing. Yuzu pointed about the young Common Welsh Green in the video- Grimmjow couldn't see it from the front seat- and giggled as it tripped over one of its siblings- he knew this particular documentary by heart after all the times they'd watched it.

Twenty minutes went by before he started reversing out of the drive way. He twisted his upper body, one arm grabbing the empty seat next to him to keep himself steady, as he took his lane on the street and began to drive to the carnival.

The city lights flew around them on the freeway, slowing down to take a detour around a crash between two compacts, and speeding a little as the Ferris Wheel came into view.

Grimmjow parked carefully, what with people coming and going, and got out of his old Tahoe. Yuzu and Karin successfully got out by themselves, and he offered them each a hand, which they took. They walked briskly over to the entrance, the girls taking a hold of his jacket as he paid for their tickets, and retaking his hands as they entered.

No matter how much fun they might have here, Grimmjow and Ichigo both knew what could happen to a little girl if she got separated from family in a public place, especially at night. Grimmjow in particular had met the scumbags who…_liked_…young girls and he'd be damned if anything of the sort happened to Yuzu and Karin. He made sure to entwine their fingers and tighten his grip so they couldn't pull away without him knowing.

He smiled as their eyes glowed in the neon lights and their heads spun rapidly, trying to absorb everything as they passed. Yuzu pointed to a stand where the prizes were animal plushies. As the first to make a definitive decision, they went there.

The game was the simple ping-pong-ball-in-the-fish-bowl set up by a local school. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her thin waist and hoisted her up, holding her against his chest, giving her a height advantage. The vendor, a middle aged woman, gave them an odd look, not sure what he was doing. Karin pulled out his wallet and gave the woman two dollars for a set of six balls. She put his wallet back in his pocket and rejoined their hands as Yuzu was handed the plastic balls. She took aim and tossed one after the other. Four missed, bouncing off the glass rims, the fifth plopped into a large bowl, and the final one bounced across two bowls before landing in a small bowl.

For her efforts, she had the choice of a goldfish and a stuffed animal, but declined on the fish. She picked out a small lion plush and he lifted her up to grab it from the line. Holding it to herself with her left hand, little chest puffed out in pride at her accomplishment, Grimmjow set her back on the ground and they moved onto another game, this time being Karin's choice.

Her game was a water-gun-shooter which aimed for contestants to fill a balloon, the biggest balloon winning. Like with Yuzu, he kept a arm around her body- her shoulders so he wouldn't get in her way- and watched the crowd around them. Karin's balloon was the third biggest and she received a bag of candy corns. Seeing as she didn't like them, he led them over to a tossing game. They took hold of him again as he played this time, throwing a softball and knocking over a pyramid of cans. He let Karin pick the prize, a Dalmatian plush with wings,_ weird,_ and then began walking to the Ferris Wheel.

He snuck the conductor a tip and they got into their booth. He and Yuzu shared one side while Karin sat on the other. Carnival music played in the background, muffled, and he let Yuzu rest on his lap, petting her prize.

As they began to move, the girls looked out the windows and watched as the people and rides and the lights and everything got smaller and smaller. They jolted to a stop at the very top of the wheel, what he had paid the acne covered teenager for, and he scooted closer to the windows to provide Yuzu with a better view.

The looks of delight on their faces made it all the more worthwhile.

* * *

When they left the carnival, later that night, Yuzu and Karin were asleep in his arms. It had been dark when they arrived and it was well after midnight by now. Few people remained, and the parking lot was mostly empty. He made it to the Tahoe without trouble and awoke the twins.

"Mmm~…what time is it?" Karin yawned.

"Late. Get in; we're on our way home."

"Oka~y."

The twins got into the front this time, sharing the front right seat. He pulled the lever underneath and the seat reclined so they could lie down. He snapped the seat belt in as they snuggled together.

He drove home silently, the streets empty. Arriving at the house, he parked in the garage. One by one, he carried them to their room.

While they had enough space for each twin to have their own room, they had wanted to share. Their things were all over the place, no discernable split immediately visible. Yuzu's things were delicate, more feminine, and Karin's things were more practical, tomboyish. Their beds were hardly two feet apart. He tucked them in, pulling off their shoes and coats, putting all their prizes on the toy chest at the foot of their beds, little minds dead to the outside world. With a smile, he made sure their night lights were on, and left to take a shower.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as the hot pour of water warmed his body. His hair clung to his skin, thin tendrils of light blue falling before his eyes.

"It's still hard to believe." He murmured to himself. "Aizen…dead. Heh." A grin stretched over his face, but fell at his next vocalized thought. "Why didn't…Ichigo tell me?" He and Ichigo didn't keep secrets from each other, even about work. Of course, Ichigo wasn't _supposed_ to tell him things about certain aspects of his job, but he did anyway. Grimmjow was trust worthy, could keep his mouth shut- had to be before he met his lover. Sometimes, during investigations, he would make up dramatic, exaggerated tales about the lives of suspects and victims just to get Ichigo's mind off it. He even helped solve a few murder cases, albeit all the credit went to Ichigo and the other agents, but he didn't care. So, why not this time? "Maybe…it was sudden? Bah!" He shook his head. "I'm over thinking things. I'm…free. Really, really free. So what if he didn't tell me? Why am I making such a big deal about this?" He scratched his head. "He's done more for me than anybody ever has." He admitted quietly to himself. "Okay." He took a deep, calming breath, counting to ten. "I'm happy, that's all I should be. Now, how to reward him for this?"

Naughtily, his mind drifted to some of the more adventurous things they'd done in nightclubs, the grocery store, the movies, the drive in theater, the principal's office- he'd _especially_ enjoyed that one.

After the school expelled Yuzu, they snuck in one night and Ichigo took him on the desk. They even role played while they were there. He was the bad student who needed to be _punished_, and Ichigo was the strict teacher. Just the thought had him hard and twitching.

* * *

"Ah~a! _M-maestro_!" Grimmjow cried. His body rocked backwards on the desk from his lover's thrusts, his legs wrapped loosely around his hips, his hands clawing at the desk beneath him, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"You're such a cumslut, aren't you?" Ichigo panted. His hands gripped the other man's shoulders for leverage to stroke inside fiercely. He was having trouble staying in character; Grimmjow was hot, and tight, and his voice was so damn sexy when it rose in pitch like that. "You want me to…fuck you harder…don't…ah…you?"

Grimmjow's hips smacked against his own in his haste. "…y-…yes…yes! Harder!...jus'…_harder-Aah!_"

Ichigo couldn't hold on anymore. "God be _damned. Grimmjow!_" Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's shoulders and took hold of his thighs, pistoning into him with all he had, hurtling off the edge and cumming and cumming and cumming within his lover.

Grimmjow made a choked sound as he felt warm seed pump into him; felt Ichigo's cock twitch, his hips jerking instinctively to bury his prick as deep inside the hot sheath as possible. Ichigo paused for several moments, catching his breath, and surprised Grimmjow when he suddenly started hammering inside him again, despite his orgasm. "I-…Ichi! Wha-what are….mmh!"

"You…you haven't cum yet!" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's cock, pumping the hard, needy shaft as fast as his carpel tunnel allowed. Grimmjow absolutely writhed. His face was flushed, he was covered in a sheen of sweat, pre-cum flowed in little trails down his member, and Ichigo's cum began to slip out of his ass.

This was the first time a lover had done something like this for Grimmjow. Never had he had a partner, who saw _his_ release to be just as important as their own to keep rutting together past his or her own limits. Ichigo's cock was half limp, and the over stimulation probably stung like needles digging into the skin, but Grimmjow had never been more aroused. He came, screaming Ichigo's name to high heaven, just as the younger man grabbed and _crushed_ his balls. His body spasmed similarly to Ichigo during his orgasm, hips jerking up as his seed spurted out in white ropes over their t-shirts.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo grinned devilishly, winded. "Wanna try the teacher's lounge next?"

* * *

Grimmjow grunted as he came against the shower wall. His cum painted white streaks on the tile, unintentionally emphasizing how dirty the grout was. He rested his head on his forearm, continuing to pump his spent cock until every last drop of seed was gone. Exhausted- from the long day and his self pleasure- he scrubbed himself and the tile clean with body wash, rinsed the conditioner from his hair and got out.

He entered the master bedroom in nothing but a towel. Drying off as best as possible, he slipped on a pair of gray boxers, yawning. He then buried himself in the thick blankets, and went to sleep.

Already planning Ichigo's reward, step by step.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the lemon! Ichigo may come back next chapter, but I haven't decided for sure. However, I will tell you that Grimmjow's long lost mother comes into the fray.

*: Yes, I went there. Dragons, bitches. This is an AU, remember? And I also like Harry Potter. There aren't going to be witches and wizards or magic like that, but in their world magical creatures exist. Cuz I said so. And I want dragons to actually exist in real life, but oh, poo.

**: Yuzu speaks Spanish because Grimmjow taught the twins. I like the idea of Spaniard!Grimmjow. I figure I'll incorporate it into the next chapter. Anyway, translations;

"_L__o estoy intentando, Papi._" Means,

"I'm trying, Papi." Remember Grimmjow's "papa"- or in this case "papi" where Ichigo is "daddy" in my fanfics. While their brother, Ichigo is the father they've never had. Grimmjow, being his partner, can't be "daddy" because the girls want to identify them separately, while still considering him a father figure/male role model.

"_Lo se, __muñequita._" Means,

"I know that, baby doll." Or "I know that, little doll." _Mu__ñecita can be seen as either of those things._

I apologize if I my written Spanish isn't very good. I can speak fluently, but my parents never taught me to read or write in Español. Español and Spanish are similar but are technically different dialects because the Aztecs and Mayans mixed the languages together back in the day. Mexicans- such as my family- speak Español , and Spaniards-across the ocean- speak Spanish. Anyway, if you spot any errors please tell me and I shall fix!

Please review!


End file.
